stargateresurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
The Razgriz
Power Supply Mk: V *Shields Mk: I *Weapons Mk: II (500 Staff Cannon) *Hull Mark: V *Engines/Maneuverability Mk: I Standard Systems: *Ring Transport *Asgard Hologram *Asgard transporter Additional System *Purge *Self destruct *Pyramid separation Brief Overview: The capital ship of Atum's fleet. It was initially constructed circa Earth Year 2005 to secure Atum's place among the Goa'uld and provide a clear point of command for the at the time diminutive fleet. Unlike some other starships of similar design to the Cheops, the Razgriz utilised a four-sided pyramid as it's central structure rather than the more common three-sided. It's name was derived from a folktale told by the people of Magnesia, which recounted the legend of a demon. When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals its self, first as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time as a great hero. After nearly four years of service, the Razgriz was finally eliminated in the Battle of Knossos - it had not been completely destroyed, but was critically damaged. During it's period of repair at the shipyards in orbit of Arctura, it endured wave after wave of Replicators attempting to scavenge it's materials and use it as their own, but the crew fought nobly and defended the legendary ship. After over a year's worth of repairs and upgrades, the Razgriz MkII was reborn from the ashes more powerful than before with additional weaponry and new countermeasures in place. The countermeasures introduced to the ship's design were devised to ensure the safety of Lord Atum, the vessel's computer core and various other assets, prevent incursions, and if worst came to worst prevent the ship falling into enemy hands. Pyramid Separation: The pyramidal structure central to the ship was capable of detaching itself from the larger superstructure surrounding it and becoming a separate ship. Within the Pyramid were Atum's chamber, the Jaffa barracks, Pel'tak, some of the hangars and cargo holds, and the computer core, meaning that the separation preserved the most vital assets onboard the Razgriz. It was also capable of sustaining a sufficiently powerful shield over itself and equipped with 50 Staff Cannons once detached. Purge: The Purge command simply means that regions of the ship could be sealed off (via the numerous bulkheads throughout the vessel) and 'purged'. Such purgings could mean opening airlocks to complete vacate these regions, draining life-support in that area, or controlled detonations to destroy the threat and/or breach the hull in that area to flush out the enemy. These methods were only used in cases where combat seemed insufficient to remove the threat in light of the Replicator incursions. Self-Destruct: Complete destruction of the ship. This was only to be done when absolutely and irrevocably necessary as a last countermeasure against the enemy. If it appeared the ship was to fall into enemy hands or the Razgriz was to be destroyed in battle, this protocol could be enacted to maintain the dignity of the crew and potentially destroy nearby vessels.